Masquerade
by Reuben deFlash
Summary: With Gossip Girl’s threat that she would ‘see them at college’ still ringing in their ears, everyone tries to adjust to the new changes in their life – Blair just isn’t ready to accept that GG wants to remain a mystery. R&R, post S3E3


With Gossip Girl's threat that she would 'see them at college' still ringing in their ears, everyone tries to adjust to the new changes in their life – losing friends and gaining new ones along the way. But Blair just isn't ready to accept that GG wants to remain a mystery. Takes place after S3E3, R&R please

Chapter 1 – An Empty Bed

Blair Wardof sighed miserably as she stared at the empty bed opposite her own with bare walls surrounding it. Four hours ago it had been occupied, admittedly by the biggest she-witch in the state of New York (possibly the United States of America) but it had been occupied none the less. Now, Blair Wardof was alone in her college room and the little stunt she had pulled at the rooftop party meant that it wasn't likely anyone would _want _to share a room with her. Blair tucked her knees under her chin and suddenly wished wholeheartedly that Serena had chosen to go to NYU. _Maybe Chuck was right,_ Blair thought, pulling out her Blackberry. _Maybe I should have stayed on the Upper East Side._ She was so out of place, like a Louboutin in the middle of a Wal-Mart sale. She pouted slightly as she saw she had no messages.

There were of course advantages to her sudden solitude; at least Georgina was finally out from under her feet although she didn't suppose for a second that meant the end of the war between them. And although she didn't like to admit it, she was kinda glad Dan Humphreys was shot of her too. No one deserved to have _that._

Blair's head shot up when she heard the knock at the door. "C-c-come in," she managed to say standing up and pocketing her cell-phone. A girl poked her head around the door; a head covered in long dark hair that looked as if it should be shown a brush. She smiled warmly at Blair and pushed a pair of dark rimed spectacles up her nose.

"Hey," she said, fairly quietly, "you're Blair Wardof right?"

Blair nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"This is 14a?"

"Yes," Blair replied. "Sorry but, who are you?"

The girl pushed open the door a little more and stepped in, revealing a suitcase and a holdall behind her. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Alex Vane; I'm your new roommate." She paused. "If that's ok."

Blair felt her mouth open in surprise as she continued to stare at the newcomer. "Roommate?" she said.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged, taking a laptop bag from around her shoulders and stretching her arms slightly. "I know; I'm late. I was on a family vacation and didn't get back until Tuesday so…" she was watching Blair with a curious expression. "Is everything ok? This room _is_ free right? The lady at the desk told me…I'll go check…"

"No!" Blair smiled, taking the girl by the arm and pulling her in. Alex frowned with surprise. "No, it's free. My roommate left..."

"Oh, right," Alex smiled. "So, I can bring my stuff in from the hall? It's just, I saw this guy out there who was stroking what looked like a toothpick and when I put my holdall down he whispered something to it. The stick I mean." She pulled a face.

Blair nodded, flashing her a brilliant smile. "That's Greg; he's virtually harmless."

"Virtually?" Alex huffed as she pulled in her heavy bags and shut the door.

"He pinched someone once but I think they broke one of his toothpicks."

The girl with glasses was bent down, unzipping her bag but looked up at Blair through a curtain of hair and laughed. "Crazy neighbourhood then?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blair admitted. "But apparently, _this_ is college." She paused. "I'm originally from the…"

""Upper East Side," her roommate smiled. "I know."

Blair's face fell and she sat on her bed. "My reputation precedes me then."

Alex laughed loudly and, pulling out a hair tie, began to scoop her hair back into a ponytail. "No, your Mom is the designer Eleanor Wardof, right?"

Blair looked hesitant. "Yes."

Alex sat herself on her bed and began pulling out clothes from her suitcase; unfolding them and refolding them before putting them in her drawers. "Well my Dad is a photographer and he did a showcase of one of your Mom's collections."

"No way," said Blair softly. The other girl nodded. "Yeah, small island right?"

Blair suddenly felt a blush creeping across her face. "So, have we met before, because…"

"No, no, don't worry," Alex waved a hand. "We haven't met and I would expect you to remember me if we had. I mean," she gestured to her jeans, flannel shirt and Converse. "As far as it goes, I'm pretty non-descript."

Blair raised an eyebrow and scanned the girls as she unpacked. She was pretty but not obviously so; she certainly took no pains in dressing up. Her hair was messy, wavy; much like Serena's but brunette. Her Converse were well worn green high tops. However, her jeans were designer, True Religion if she was not mistaken and Blair knew Ray Bans glasses when she saw them. _Hmmm, _Blake mused internally, _quietly rich_. Alex turned to look at her. "Are you ok? I know we don't know each other but you seem…downcast." She sat on the bed opposite and crossed her arms.

"I'm _fine_," Blair smiled. "And now I have a roomie." She grinned once more, and Alex returned it. "Hey, I don't know if you fancy it – but packing can wait and I really, _really_ want pizza," Alex begged. Blair nodded. "Let me just grab my sneakers," she breathed, hoping she had some.

**Spotted: Blair Wardof forming an alliance at NYU and slumming it with the best of them. Whatever would Serena say B? The new kid on the block isn't your usual choice of kinsman. Is our favourite It-girl getting desperate? Or is B just looking for companionship? After all, isn't that what college is for – making new friends?**

**X O X O **

**Gossip Girl**


End file.
